User talk:Zamra 'Vorum
I'm on frequently during the week. Anyway, if you have any questions, tips, comments, or just want to chat, feel free to leave a message and I'll respond as soon as I can. *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 ---- Thanks for your correspondence. To make an RP, you just make a page with the "RP" namespace; beyond that, it's just promoting it to other users haha... Best of luck, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 03:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks. Making new accounts I think is contraindicated; it can be seen as sockpuppeting. Hope things're well. RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 03:32, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Hi there, again. I think that it probably would be more of a controversy to create a second account; the rules page you read was largely written by H*Bad, so may be best not to take it under advisal Hope things are well! Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 05:11, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Again Hey man, I know its been a long time, how's it been? Sorry I took so long to reply, I haven't really been checking Fanon that much. You lucky that you're done with school, I still have it until June 23, but I go back September 1. Ya I saw footage for ODST and Reach they both look really good. And I want to get Left 4 Dead 2. By the way I got PROTOTYPE Thursday, its an awesome game. Nice I'm borrowing it from my friend, and I got Crackdown yesterday. Wow, I only play muti-player in COD 4, I haven't beaten campaign yet :( Thanks for the tip, I be sure to look at the site next time I'm playing Crackdown. Nothing at all, my last day of school is actually the 22, so I have about 5 days left of school. Yup. That sounds like a good summer, today I don't have to do anything, and tomorrow I'm staying home. As for my summer vacation I plan on seeing Transformers 2 with my friends, then in July I'm going to the beach. As for my "gaming" summer I don't know if I'll get any games but I know I'm going to play Fallout 3 for a long time when I get it back from my friend. I'd have to say either Fallout 3 or PROTOTYPE. Well I say you get Fallout, as for your Mass Effect issue you should wait for Mass Effect 2, unless you like the first one a lot. Oh ya I got $200 bucks from my dad for graduation, now I have $245. No I got because I got out of middle school, and I got 4 $50. That's a well thought out plan. I could care less if I played as Johnson, but maybe I'll pre-order it. I really want to get the Transformers 2 game this weekend. No but I want to play Bioshock. Ya I've seen gameplay of it and it looks sick. BTW I saw Transformers 2 today, that movie was AWESOME!!! Oh, well you should fnish the movie if you get a chance. Also I got the Transformers 2 game yesterday, the campaign is good. I haven't talked to him on Live in a few days. Sweet, I'll try to tell him hopefully tomorrow. Nope he hasn't been on in 5 days. Alright I'll send him a message on Youtube. Ok, I might be on later tomorrow because there's a cookout at the end of my street. Hve you been able to play XBL yet? That sucks! Ya I know I've been playing Fallout, Gears 2, and GTA 4 for awhile. I got Ghostbusters on Monday that game is fun. Live DO YOU HAVE LIVE YET!!!!!!???????? RE:Hey Fine, kinda weid that you would message me randomly, I am not very actibe here anymore. Got other wiki's to attend too. How are you ? NTM YOOO! Yo, man!